Eli & Clare forever
by jen12321
Summary: It's been almost a year ..


Eli And Clare-

Elis P.O.V - So we have been dating almost a year and all we do is cuddle , kiss, and the occasional make out.. But that's all. I'm a teenage boy, I have hormones and every time I'm with Clare I can't really control them but I try my best. Anyways , I think for our one year anniversary that maybe we could finally move forwards in our relationship.. By forwards; I mean sex. But I don't want to hurt Clare and she knows that so I'm just going to drop obvious hints and hope it works!

Clares P.O.V - Wow , almost a year already .. I think I'm ready to move forwards but I don't want to end up like Liberty or Emmas mom Spike. You never know though , just be positive and maybe things will go smoothly. I noticed Elis been dropping hints to me about sex and I feel like I'm ready and he feels like the one.. I guess we have to talk about it.

*Monday morning at school*

Clare: 'Heey Eli , can we talk about something .. It's kind of important ?"

Eli:'Sorry Clare Bear , class soon gotta run .. We'll talk later! '

Clare:'But .. It's about se…. ugh never mind.. Meet me at my locker before second.. Iloveyou ! '

Eli:'Ok! See you then , Love you too babe.'

Clares P.O.V - Well this worked out well ? He looked a little freaked out that I wanted to talk anyways .. And why would he be so excited for Geo .. He hates that class. Oh well , he's a guy .. So you never know!

Elis P.O.V - Shit! Why would she want to discuss something important at school! Maybe someone said something to her .. Or .. Maybe .. She noticed the hints and doesn't like them.. I don't know what to do. I guess I just gotta take it like a man!

* Before second at Clares locker*

Clare: ''Hey babe , can we talk now?"

Eli : ''Sure! About what ? ''

Clare: ''Well I'v been noticing your hints a..''

-eli cuts her off-

Eli: ''I'm really sorry it's just I'm a guy and you know It's almost been a year and we…''

Clare:'No , no , no! That's not it .. I think .. I'm .. maybe .. Ready .. For … sex? "

Eli:'Really! Well that's great .. "

Clare: 'Yeah I thought you'd like to hear that news, anyways .. I was thinking about .. Doing it .. Tonight..'

Eli: ' Yeah sure sounds great '

Clare : ' One thing , Bring condoms .. No babies for me anytime soon! '

Eli: 'sure thing babe , anything for you'

*Eli leans in for a sweet peck on the cheek*

Clare: ' No .. '

* Clare grabs Eli and kisses him passionately *

Eli: ' wow Clare , Now I can't wait for tonight!'

* Later that night at Elis*

*Ding dong!*

Eli: I'm coming Clare! '

*opens door*

Clare: ' soo .. I brought clothes incase I sleep here '

Eli: ' Perfect , just like you '

Clare: ' Awh' thanks baby! I'm gonna go put my bag in your room ok ? '

Eli:' ok that's fine '

*Clare goes In Elis room and puts her stuff down* ..

Clare: 'Eli come here for a second '

* clare lays in bed *

Eli:' K , coming .. '

Clare: ' hurry, I want you now '

Eli: ' uhm .. Alright? '

* Eli opens the door and see's Clare laying in bed*

*Shuts the door*

Clare: ' come here, I need your help getting changed babe '

Eli: ' haha ok '

* lays in bed*

Clare: ' just kidding '

* Clare starts taking off her clothes *

* Eli takes off his and they both get under the blankets *

* Eli gets on top of Clare*

Eli : ' are you sure ? '

Clare: ' Yes , I'm positive '

Elis P.O.V- As I entered her pussy it was warm and wet.. I felt her tense up so I stopped and asked her if she was ok , she said yes so I started again. I noticed her moans and screams of excitement so I started going faster. By the look on her face she loved it .. Then I started going harder. She screamed so loud that I just couldn't stop. I loved how beautiful she looked with the sweat glistening on her body and the moans the was making. I was ready .. By then I was as hard as a rock but I didn't want to cum early so I stopped and flipped her over I was now laying on my back and she was riding me like a horse. She loved it .And so did I

Clares P.O.V- Ouch! That first one hurt.. But after a while I started to enjoy it .. I guess he noticed because he started going faster .. Then harder and by then I was like so horny it was un believable .. I didn't know what was going through my mind or happening to my body by then I just know I loved the feeling of his penis inside me .. We were now one . And I figured out that this was the real deal

Elis P.O.V- Oh my god, this is it.. I'm cumming *ahhhhhhh* oh god.. That felt so good .. The inside of her just got all hot and tense around my penis .. It felt so great!

Clares P.O.V- * moans* He just came inside me .. That was the best feeling ever..

* Clare falls asleep on Eli *

Next chapter in a couple weeks..


End file.
